Worthless Beings
by Inky Octopus Spraypaint
Summary: Magnus Bane and Clary Fray grew up being told they are worthless. And then, their minds clicked and they finally believed it. And in love doesn't help when you hate yourself.  A/U: High School. NOT Magnus/Clary! IS Alec/Magnus and Jace/Clary!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I should be working on Meeting Alec Lightwood, but I really wanted to start this fan fiction before I exploded. So, this is NOT a Magnus X Clary thing, their just pretty much the main part of the story. But this IS an Alec/Magnus and Jace/Clary fan fiction. This idea came to me in 3****rd**** period study hall, so here we are! **

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

They always believed that they were unnoticed by people. They thought they were always ignored and wasted mass. They never noticed those two people who were always staring at them from the corner of their eye. They convinced themselves they were outcasts, and those thoughts brought them together.

…

Clary Fray was a fifteen year old girl, she was tossed aside her whole life by her father and older brother. Her mother had died when she was 13 from a car crash. She was depressed, but still felt pings of love for someone. She had bright flaming red hair and huge emerald eyes that have not been touched my make up once. She wore a simple T-Shirt and old ripped up jeans every day. Her shoes had became so small it hurt her feet to wear them so she cut the back out and continued to wear them. She was always told she was nothing special, until the day she finally believed it. And because of this, even though she was in love, she thought love _couldn't _happen for her. Because she believed she was worthless.

Magnus Bane was a sixteen year old boy, he's been beaten since he came out of his mothers whom. His mother had committed suicide when he was 10, and his father has blamed him for it every single day and beating. He had spiked jet black hair with rainbow streaks; he had curved eyes that looked like melted gold that have been covered in make up for years. He wore colourful tight shirts and skinny jeans that were bedazzled to where he could barley bend his knees. He only had two pairs of shoes, a pair of sneakers and some old British docks. His father didn't even have to say he was a waste of space, but he was told anyway, he was beaten everywhere _but _the places people could see. He had long scars up and down his back and on his legs. And because of this, even though he was in love, he thought love _couldn't _happen for him. Because he believed he was worthless.

They were in love, not with each other, but with the Lightwood brothers. The football celebrities of their old as hell school. And they hated that they loved them. But they couldn't help it, they were perfect.

Jace Lightwood was cocky and arrogant, but Clary could see though all of that. She saw the pain in his eyes. She saw _everything_ that any other normal person couldn't. Because it was like she had these magical powers to understand people inside and out as soon as she saw them. But no one but Magnus knew that, because she was invisible.

Alec Lightwood was sweet and witty, but Magnus could sense more of his personality. He felt the regret, hurt, and low self esteem he had. He sensed more than _anyone _could. Because it was like he had these mystical powers to instantly feel the things others felt. But no one but Clary knew that, because he was despicable.

Worthless, invisible, stupid, pointless, invaluable, a waste. These are every word Clary and Magnus have lived by. And it won't stop for a long time.

**So, should I continue this? 'Cause I really like this idea. As sick and twisted as that might be xD. Btw! I'm the 3,000****th**** Mortal Instruments fan fiction! :D! Review? Favourite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got 2 reviews and decided it was enough to continue this thing xD. So, yes…. XD Don't yell at me for my lack of updating on Meeting Alec Lightwood! I'm lazy!**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit." Magnus said clutching his stomach.

"Ugh, me to. Why don't we ever eat?" Clary asked putting her held on Magnus's shoulder. He sighed,

"Because our family suck and school food could probably kill someone."

"Bingo," Clary muttered groaning.

"I'll never understand the feeling when your so hungry you feel like puking!" Magnus frowned and looked at Alec who was sitting across the lunch room. With _Jace_. Magnus's eye narrowed and pretended to shoot Jace by making his hand look like a gun.

"'S not really nice to shoot people Magnus."

"How do you like that, that, perfect _jerk_?" Magnus asked putting his head down on the table.

"Because I know there's more to him than, uh, jerkery!" Clary exclaimed. Magnus giggled,

"That isn't a real one Hun. You should call him a-" The bell rang before Magnus could spit out some foreign insult. Clary shrugged and waved bye to Magnus and walked off. He watched her go until some idiot from the football team shoved him to the floor sneering at him,

"_Faggot_." As much as he wanted to be use to that word, it still made tears prick at his eyes. He pulled himself off the floor and ran out of the lunch room to the Boys Restroom. He passed Alec and as their heads turned to look at each other it was like slow motion in the Matrix. Their eyes snapped in focus with each other's and then Magnus was gone, already down the hall. Alec watched him turn the corner and wondered to himself why Magnus was crying.

….

Clary was in math sketching a picture of her teacher screaming so loud his eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head. She looked around for Magnus not seeing him anywhere; she shrugged not worrying much since the tardy bell hadn't even rung yet. It was 5 minutes after the bell when she heard the teacher say something about him not being here again that made her eyebrows crease. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. She raised her hand slowly making the teachers eyebrow cock.

"Yes Ms. Fray?" he asked

"May I go to the restroom?" He sighed and nodded,

"Make it quick," she ran out the classroom and made her way to the bathrooms. As she pasted, she saw Isabelle Lightwood flirting with some jock, and Jace Lightwood staring at Isabelle in disgust. Normally she would smile at him even though he wouldn't notice her, but there was a problem, he was standing in front of the guy's bathroom. She knew Magnus was in there, so she quicky gasped and pointed in some random direction. He looked at her like she was retarded then slowly moved his head to look at the wall she pointed at.

As soon as his head was turned, she ran into the bathroom and looked under the stalls until she came across a pair of Dock's with rainbow shoelaces. She sighed and opened the stall and pulled a sobbing Magnus out. She rubbed his back whispering it was okay and people are jerks. She sat Magnus down and followed after him rubbing his arm. That was of course until Jace walked in,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is the _male's_ restroom! I mean-" she shushed him and turned back to Magnus and hugged him.

"What's wrong with him?" Jace asked. Magnus lifted his head to look at Jace, his makeup was smeared everywhere with long black wet lines running down his cheeks. Where his head had been on Clary's shoulder was soaked in tears and eye liner,

"Just fuck of Lightwood."

**Ohhhhh Maggnnnuuusss! Potty mouth! So yeah, Second chapter! :D Yaay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! So my best friend (NaturalBornLoser) finally read this so I will update now! Lol, I'll probably update on Meeting Alec Lightwood to if I feel the need to xD. So uh, yeah…. HERE WE GOOOO! (Mario FTW! xD)**

Alec walked out of his classroom after he got a pass to go to the bathroom. He thought of skipping class, but probably wouldn't (He's too good for that). At least he thought so before he saw his sister sucking face with some dorky kid. It didn't make sense, Izzy doesn't go for geeks! Unless she needed homework or something. He rolled his eyes and walked into the boys bathroom to find Jace (not a big shocker), Clary (had no clue why), and sobbing Magnus. Confused he stepped next to Clary and bent down, he looked at him with a lost look,

"It's probably best you're not here right now." Clary said with her hands around Magnus head as his head lay on her shoulder. Magnus's body tensed and looked up at Alec, his eyes widened and he quickly wiped his cheeks from tears. He looked at Clary and she just shrugged,

"Um, hi." Magnus whispered. Clary sighed and helped Magnus off the floor. His glaze on Alec never once wavered.

"C'mon Magnus, let's get to class, were gonna get in-"

"What are you all-" the teachers glare ripped off the boys and landed on Clary, "Clary Fray! What are you doing in the male's restroom?" Clary's eyes grew as her face drained of colour.

"U-uh, I was just- M-Magnus was- I-" Clary stammered until the teacher cut her off

"Detention! For all of you! I will see you all after school Friday." Alec and Jace both gasped,

"B-But we have game practice!"

"I don't care if you miss tackling boys so hard they scream! My. Class. Room. Friday!" Jace's jaw dropped at the fruity choice of words and Alec blushed and lowered his head. As mad as Clay was she giggled making the teacher even for furious.

"I will see you all Friday," and with that he walked off. Clary burst out laughing and walked out of the bathroom with Magnus whom was giggling along. Alec looked at Jace, Jace looked at Alec,

"Why do we love them?"

**Yeah… Took me forever to update and it's a short chapter…. Im a terrible person Dx! I really, I mean REALLY, need to finish M.A.L. I mean, I only have ONE MORE FRIGGEN CHAPTER for it Dx. UGH! Im so sorry people, I suck. Ill update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am WAAAAYYYYYYYYYY sorry for this late update! I got grounded and stuff and then I just got busy. So, just so you know, this is where it starts getting a little solo for Clary and Magus. And I have decided to start with the wonderful Magnus (because I don't even like Clary xD). Here we goooooo! (Btw, Im makin' up the teachers name xD)**

**Magnus POV**

I walked to Mr. Bean's classroom with Clary, Jace and Alec a few feet behind them. I looked back at them to make sure they weren't looking and asked Clary,

"How'd your dad take it?"

"Take what?" Clary asked whispering.

"The fact we got a detention," she shrugged and looked at her feet,

"Could've been worse I guess, he yelled at me for a while then Sebastian came home and started screaming at me too." She looked at me, "They blamed you in case you're wondering. What about yours?" I lifted my shirt slightly showing her a long pink cut that ran over my stomach. She sighed and nodded muttering about how I need to clean it before it gets infected. We walked into the room silently and saw Mr. Bean sitting in his old brown leather chair. He told us all to sit down and be quiet and that he would be across the hall. He said if he heard one thing he would call our parents, and with threats like that, me and Clary barely said one word to each other.

Jace looked away from Alec to us and scoffed,

"To much of goody little two-shoes to talk?" I raised an eye brow at Clary and she sunk in her seat and looked down at her feet. I glared at him and got up walking over to the corner I left my bag in and grabbed my phone. Like magic my father started calling, my eyes widened and I threw (lightly) my phone at Clary. It landed on her lap and when she saw who was calling at whipped her head up, red hair flying everywhere.

"Are you _crazy_? There's no way in _hell_ I'm answering that!" she hissed. Alec and Jace both looked confused.

"Well I'm not answering it! I might as well cut my own throat!" Jace smirked thinking I was joking, _ha._ Clary moved her hands around then sighed in defeat and answered it nonchalantly,

"Hello Mr. Bane, how are you this afternoon?" He always faked it when it was someone else, but as soon as he heard my voice I might as well been dead. But he hadn't yet, which was good. Clary's eyes grew slightly,

"Is he here with me?" she looked at me biting her lip. I shook my head quickly as a 'no'.

"No sir," she said, "I'll make sure I do if I see him, bye." She flipped my phone shut. I sighed in relief, she frowned,

"Magnus, you are _so _dead when you get home." Oh god, that can't be good. Alec spoke up,

"Didn't you tell your dad about detention?" I laughed,

"Oh, yeah I did. Wanna know how that ended? I got-"

"_Magnus!_" Clary cut me off, "Don't say anything you'll regret." I sighed and nodded. Alec and Jace looked at each other as if to say 'What the hell are wrong with these people?' I looked away and sat back down next to Clary. Clary looked at me warily and whispered,

"Magnus… Your dad is on his way." I snapped my head up as soon as I heard a pair of footsteps.

"Oh god."

**Oh god is right! I'm even gonna be sick and write what happens when he gets… **_**home**_**. D: Poor Maggie! (Review?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating again today 'cause I'm mean to Magnus and I wanted to! Oh-kay lets go! WARNING: There is some messed up stuff in this chapter! You have been warned!**

**Magnus's POV**

I scooted as close as I could to Clary and grabbed her upper arm with such force it would leave a mark for days. She hissed in pain but didn't say anything; she patted my leg and whispered that it would be okay. I heard the voices creep closer to the door and it nerved me even more. Alec and Jace where staring at me but I didn't care, the door was opening. Mr. Bean walked in with a tall, thin, handsome man. My dad. My father looked at me and smiled a fake smile and turned his head to Clary and frowned,

"I thought you said Magnus was not with you Clary." she stammered,

"I-I, h-he was in the b-bathroom! Yeah, he w-wasn't with me!" Jace raised an eye brow,

"But he never left-"

"_Jace!_" Alec hissed to say shut up. I nodded to Alec to say thank you. He smiled and nodded back making my heart flutter. His smile always gave me butterflies.

"Magnus," Mr. Bean said smiling, "You are excused to leave with your father." My nails dug into Clary's arm making her quickly inhale.

"T-Thank you sir."

…**In Magnus's father's car (A/N: Uh oh….)**

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a _de-ten-tion_? Are you listening to me?"

"I told you last night you dammed a-hole! Maybe if you would actually listen and not just smack me every time I spoke! You fucking-" **CRACK! **My head flew to the side, the sting of pain coming at full force. Blood dripped from my lips, falling onto my bright pink skinny jeans. The hit started making my teeth and gums throb. I put my hand on my burning cheek and breathed an unbalanced breath.

"Don't you _DARE _ever speak to me that way again you demon! And if I have to tell you to not dress like a girl, like a _queer_, one more time, I'll force you to school naked!" I didn't doubt him one bit, I muttered a 'Yes father' and turned my head away from him before choking silently on sobs.

We drove to our home in quietness, I was deathly afraid of speaking to him. Afraid of pain and hurt. _Hate_.

"How was your day Magnus?" I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to yell I was scared of you coming here just to hurt and hit me with your hands and verbally. But if I even came close to that my other cheek would end up bruised. This would make even more people and teachers question me.

"It was fine father," I lied, "Clary said she was looking forward to the dinner we have planned."

"Well that's good," he smiled, "Have yourself a girlfriend yet?" I sighed and looked down,

"No, afraid not." He nodded his smile disappearing.

"Son, you not one of those gays are you?" My eyes widened in horror under my bangs. I kept my mouth closed and looked out the window. The car jerked to a stop I front of our house,

"YOU'RE A-A- A _FAGGOT_!" He screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my bag tighter. He smacked my head, his metal rings ripping my skin open. Blood drizzled on my black hair onto my cheek and shoulder. I opened the car door fast locking all the doors before I bolted down the street, tears mixing with the blood. A cry passed through my lips as my head started pounding, the beating in my skull had a quick rhythm with the throbbing of my mouth. I kept running until my legs gave out and I tripped landing on my knees and hands. The scratches on my palms started bleeding and kept the same tempo as my cheek and head. I pulled myself up and limped to an ally way where I could not be seen.

I just sat there for hours crying at the pain. Someone slowly made their way to me and in a rough voice said,

"Hey there, why ya' crying?" I made nothing of him, hoping he would go away. He ripped my chin up from my knees making me yelp. It slowly started to rain making me worry even more,

"Look at me when I talk to ya' boy!" he yelled. My eyes made my way to his, his face was covered by a mask. He grinned,

"Tha's better," he leaned down to my level and looked at me murderously, "Now what's a pretty boy like you doin' out here all by yourself? Not very safe now is that?" his terrible grammar started to annoy me quickly,

"Leave me alone you fat ass!" I croaked as loud as I could. Thunder replaced the sound of his fist connecting to my jaw,

"Speak to me again like that and you won't like what I'll do!"

"I'll talk to you how ever I please you- you fucking red neck!" His eyes narrowed but he slowly started to grin. His hands made his way to his pants zipper then mine.

"Told you not to do tha'." I screamed and tried to push him away,

"D-DON'T! PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY! OHMYGOD, PLEASE!" he slapped me again making me scream louder,

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I sobbed, "HELP!" He ripped off my shirt then my pants. I screamed again only to be replaced my thunder.

…**..I can't say how sorry I am. That was just really sick and twisted of me. I have never felt more worse in my life. Oh god –starts smacking myself-. IM SO SORRY MAGNUS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**. I'm a terrible person I know. But it happened. I'M SUCH A –Unbearable curse word to even the most perv mind- But it gets, sort of, better! I guess…. :/**

**Alec's POV (I swear I'll get to Clary/Jace next chapter xD)**

I walked down the street whistling to myself smiling slightly. I felt pretty good for someone that just got out of detention. I suddenly felt several rain drops hit my face and sighed, what good timing nature. I cursed and grabbed my umbrella glad mom reminded me it was suppose to rain today. Jace was still in detention for insulting the teacher to his face, and Clary had gone home seeming stressed about something. It started pouring before I realized I was walking the wrong way. Cursing again I noticed what part of town I was in and started walking back before I heard a muffled cry.

I wasn't sure of it because of the thunder and thought that I was just going crazy. But then I heard it again, I started walking to the source and regretted it as soon as I saw the scene. Magnus was covered in bruises and cuts all over and didn't have a shirt on and unbuttoned pants. Scars graced his body everywhere but the places you would normally see, if he was wearing a shirt. His make up was everywhere and his hair and clothes where soaked.

"Magnus? W-what happened?" I asked softly. His head whipped up and made my chest clench. He looked like he was in so much pain and looked like he was…

"Alec," he whispered. My eyes grew as I saw the huge bruise on his left cheek. I swallowed my own spit and bent down,

"Magnus, what happened? Where's your shirt?" his eyes closed tightly and he exhaled.

"I-I don't know,"

"Magnus, who did this?"

"I don't know! He-he-he," the choked on his words and let out the most depressing cry ever, "He wouldn't leave and- and he did this! He took it!" I was confused before it started making sense,

"Y-you you're… You where…" I couldn't say it, and I knew he couldn't either. He clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Want me to take you hom-"

"NO! God, please, no! Don't let me near that- that- _abuser_." My eye narrowed,

"Did you dad do this to you? Did your dad, ah fuck, _r-rape you?" _he shook his head no,

"He did all of those," he pointed to his cheek and back. That's why Clary was so stressed, she _knew._

"Why didn't you tell anyone? This wouldn't have happened!" he started sobbing loud,

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm just scared!" I sighed and pulled him to my chest and rocked him back and forth. I brushed my finger through his hair until he stopped crying and fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head and picked him up bridal style. I stopped and put him down before taking my sweater off and put it on him then picked him up again and started walking to my house.

**Yeah, I know, this one is shorter. But I told you, it got…. Sort of… better…. Not really….But still! Dx I'm a terrible person. I'll never forgive myself for this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I've been either A) Really lazy or B)Really busy. But I'm gonna try harder to keep up on this story xD. Btw! For you Death Note fans out there! I will (at least try) to write a Matt X Mello story if you ship them together xD….. Yeah. So here it is, in Clary's POV like I promised! **

**Clary's POV**

I watched Magnus leave with his father, worry plain and obviously painted my whole face. I knew this when Jace leaned into me and asked,

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick." I said I was fine and tried calling Magnus, but it went straight to voice mail which scared me even more. I looked at Alec,

"Do you know when this detention is over?"

"Uh yeah, in about 10-ish minutes." I nodded and started beating my foot. I watched the clock until Mr. Bean walked in and told us we could go. I stood up and ran out of my school biting my lip, I ran to my house not seeing my father's or my brother's car, I smiled and un-locked the front door and ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my heavier jacket after putting my sweat shirt on, my took my old converse off I rubbed my feet for a second trying to ease the pain then put them back on.

Just as my foot hit the last step I heard the door open, I sucked in my breath and tried to calm down. _I need to get to Magnus's house dammit! _I walked into the kitchen hoping to god my father was in a good mood. I saw him sitting next to the table sipping some tea; I put on a fake smile and walked in front of him,

"Hey dad how was work?" he raised an eye brow and put his chai down,

"What do you want Clarissa?" I sighed,

"Please call me Clary dad, and I was wondering if I could go out for an hour or so. Y'know?" his eye's looked straight into mine and narrowed,

"You're not having sex with that Bane are you? Because if you are so god help me-"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! No dad! No! Oh god, ew, no! Magnus? And me? That's just sick and wrong. I mean he's-" I cut myself off. He raised his eye brow again,

"He's what Clarissa?"

"He's nothing dad, never mind, can I just please go out?"

"Fine, I want you home by 8 sharp. You understand me? If you're one minute late you'll be grounded for the rest of your youthful life." The fact he was completely serious made me step back slightly,

"Yes sir," I ran outside before I could see my dad frown and shake his head. Because he does it every time, I vaguely eyed the ground, it was muddy and wet. I frowned wishing I owned another pair of shoes, sighing I started running through our front yard and down the sidewalk, not bothering with my hood because I knew it would just fly back. I started to Magnus's house until I saw his dad. Jolting to a stop I slipped falling over,

"Shit," I muttered looking at my now soaked pants and sweatshirt. I pulled myself up off the concrete now pissed. Magnus better be in fucking trouble for making me- no, I hope he's not. I can't believe I almost thought that. I looked up to see Mr. Bane looking at me, my eyes widened under my bangs. I pretended I didn't notice him and put my hood up walking off.

"Clarissa? Clarissa! Have you seen Magnus?" he asked running over to me, "He ran off once we got home, I have no clue why." Sure you don't you basterd,

"No sir, I haven't seen him since detention." Mr. Bane nodded not catching my bluff and told me if I saw him to tell him come home. Fat chance. I turned from Magnus's father after he went inside and crossed the road not looking for any cars. Big mistake.

A car bashed into my left side before even honking or giving me any chance to look up and get away. Blood started gushing out of me before I could even scream at the pain. The driver cussed loud in his car then drove away, leaving me in the middle of the road. I crawled to the sidewalk with whatever strength I had left in my scrawny arms. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I croaked out a tiny 'help'. The last thing I saw was a flash of brilliant gold eyes full of concern and someone screaming my name.

_Jace._

…**..There are reason's terrible things are happening to Magnus and Clary. So, the next one will either be in Alec or Jace's POV. Review to tell me who's POV it should be in! Thank you :3!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it normal for people to listen to The Sex Pistols while writing depressing things like this? It is in my world, I could just run off and marry Johnny Rotten, or Sid Vicious…. If they were alive…. But anyway, I ended up writing this chapter in Magnus's POV actually xD Ha, sorry for those who wanted Alec or Jace POV! **

**Magnus's POV**

I opened my eyes just to close them again; the sun light coming through the curtains was hurting my eyes like hell. Feeling around I noticed I wasn't in my bed either, it was a lot more comfortable. I couldn't remember anything of was happened and I didn't think I would want to. And then it all came on to me, like a slap to the face. I covered my mouth as my eyes watered slightly then vomited everywhere. My screams just came naturally and I didn't bother to wipe my mouth.

The door burst open to reveal Alec with a worried face,

"Oh Magnus," he said looking at, what I suppose to be, his bed sheets. I looked up to him and choked off any words with sobs,

"A-Alec-c," I wiped at my eyes hoping it would take away the images that kept flashing in my head. I felt so weak. Alec walked over and carefully pulled the bed covers off of me and helped me up. I clung to his arm like I was connected to him with glue. I looked into Alec's eyes from the corner of my eyes,

"W-where's Clary? I want Clary to be here."

"I don't know where she is, does she have a cell phone?" I nodded yes and went to fish my phone out of my pocket but it wasn't there.

"Your phone got water damage and is froze up; you'll have to get a new one." I sighed and said okay and sat down on a stool in Alec's kitchen. I took a breath in then put my head in my hands and started out right sobbing my eyes out. Alec tried to hug me but I pushed him away screaming,

"D-don't touch me! Please, just don't touch me." I hated the fact I sounded so defeated. Hated it.

**I will now switch to Jace's POV because I can't think of anything else for Alec and Magnus xD.**

I carried Clary to my house just to put her in my car then drive to the hospital. She had passed out of blood loss and I was getting even more freaked out and scared by the minute. I pulled into the emergency and carried her to the front desk. The woman's mouth dropped at the sight then closed it,

"U-um, name of patient, age, and what happened?" I spit out what I knew and adjusted Clary in my arms. The woman made a bracelet and put it on Clary and called someone on her medical cell phone thing and told them to hurry. They fucking better.

**I'm sorry the Jace/Clary was so short D'x I've been so un-inspired lately! I really need to think of what I want to do with this story xD. (P.S. StarryOwlEyes: YOU BETTER UNDATE ON C.O.T.S. NOW!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm writing this on my****itouch****... In the middle of class, so yeah... This is gonna be in Alec then Clary's POV. :) enjoy!**

**Alec POV**  
I sat across from Magnus on my kitchen table. I felt like crap. Like life just hated me. I opened my mouth but Magnus cut me off,  
"Sorry that I screamed at you like that." he wiped his face with the sleeve of my sweater I had gave him. I perked up at the fact he actually spoke,  
"No, its fine. As long as your okay." he scoffed quietly as if to say Yeah, sure, I'm Okay. I didn't know what to say after that. We just sat there looking at the table and taking quick glances at each other.  
He had his hair down; perfect jet black covered his shoulders that had dry blood on them. His pink pants also had blood on them. My eyebrows knitted together,  
"Would you want to take a shower? We can wash your clothes too." What was left of them. He looked at me as if he was shocked, which made me think that his father was even worse than I thought.  
"U-um, yeah If that's okay. And, would you mind me borrowing a pair of pants. I'd rather not keep these clothes." I nodded understanding why.  
"Yeah, that's fine. If you want tighter pants though you could borrow Jace's; He's more into fashion." I said walking Magnus to the bathroom.  
"I'd rather something baggy, I just want some comfort right now." I smiled sadly and nodded again.  
I started the shower for Magnus and told him I'd be right back with the clothes. Walking into my room I grabbed my last clean pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-Shirt. Then I thought about Magnus and how skinny he was and brought a belt too. I knocked on the door,  
"Are you decent?" I heard a faint yes so I walked in. I tried not to look, Magnus had taken my sweater off showing his slim frame. You could slightly see his ribs from lack of food. I sighed and looked back at his face. He was looking in the mirror, touching the scars on his face.  
"Do you think they'll heal?" he asked me. I put the clothes on the counter and stood next to him looking at my refection next to him. Then I nodded,  
"Yep, they will. And there to tiny to even see unless you look close."  
"You think so?" I smiled at him,  
"I know so."

Clary POV  
The smell of chemicals hit me as I woke up. Hospital. I hated hospitals. I looked at the time scared, my dad would be furious. It was 10:35. (A/N: that's the time it is now xD) My heart skipped a beat,  
"Oh no. Oh god no." I croaked out.  
"Oh god what?" a voice asked me. Only one person in the world had a voice as smooth and perfect as that.  
"Jace Lightwood." I muttered to myself, remembering the flash of gold blonde hair I had saw.  
"J-Jace! Has anyone called my father? He's bound to be-"  
"Worried sick? Don't worry, the nurse called him." I was going to say furious, mad, fuming! But he was thinking of a normal dad, one who actually cared about their daughter.  
"He's on his, stuck in morning traffic." the second time I looked at him, he was nonchalantly eating some of the hospital's frozen yogurt. It looked so good.  
He noticed me looking and handed the small cup to me,  
"Want the rest? It's really good." I nodded and grabbed the yogurt and took the spoon he handed me. I took a huge bite and smiled,  
"Strawberry," I said to myself, "I love strawberry. I even use strawberry body wash." Jace burst out laughing which made me blush. I said to much,  
"Wow! Thanks for letting me in on that little secret! I bet your boyfriend doesn't even know that!" I looked at him as if he where retarded,  
"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Jace stopped laughing then looked at me,  
"Isn't Magnus your boyfriend?" I laughed,  
"Magnus is not only gay to the max, where you blind to see the fact he was crying on my shoulder? Not vice versa!" Jace looked surprised, which made me smile even larger,  
"You learn new things every day."

******LOL! I LOVE CLARY IN THIS xD! By the way, I am now in English class xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh yeah, new chapter! So this will be in Magnus then Jace's POV! Yaaayyyyy! (BTW! THIS IS THE 10****TH**** CHAPTER! WOOT :D)******

**Magnus POV**

When Alec left the bathroom I went straight back to staring at the mirror. I was scared of my own reflection. A long scar ran down my face, starting at my eyebrow then down to my lip. How could he say you could barely see them? They looked snow white against my tan skin.  
I turned around and stripped of the clothes that where left and got in the shower. It was hot, hot enough to burn my skin. But I didn't care, I just wanted anything to do with what happens to be gone. Looking at the floor of the shower I saw blood go down the drain. My blood. I washed my body with what I could find and got out. The mirror was covered in fog to where I could just barely see my body outline.  
I put the clothes Alec let me borrow on then smiled to myself slightly. I'm wearing one of the most popular boys in the whole school's clothes. How cliché. I walked out of the bathroom to see Alec standing against the wall next to the door,  
"Hey," he said. I smiled to him,  
"Hi."  
"Want something to eat? I ordered some pizza while you where showering." I asked him if he ordered meat on it do to the fact I'm a vegetarian. He didn't.  
After he paid the pizza man he grabbed two plates  
and gave me one. I grabbed a slice and took a bite enjoying it seeming I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I looked at Alec,  
"So where are your parents? I haven't seen them." he explained that his parents where on Japan for a business trip of some sort.  
"But don't you have a younger brother?"  
"Yeah, he's at a friend's. I'll have to pick him put later, which involves you coming with me. I'm not leaving you alone." I covered my smile with my hand, it was kind of sweet. If you love stupid romantic things, like I do.

**Jace's POV**

I was amazed for the fact that Clary could just go back to eating frozen yogurt after what I said. I'd be pissed an asking where the hell they heard that. I guess that's what I like about Clary, she just doesn't care. Unlike me. It's my job to care about everything; no rumor about me can be continued without me approving.  
And I don't think I've ever seen a girl without any make up that looked this beautiful. Other than the fact she had a few cuts and bruises from the car incident. What I probably loved the best is that it was like she could actually just see past her bangs that covered her eyes. They were pinned back at the moment though so he doctor could look better. So all you could see where some freckles and huge emerald eyes. They made you feel like you where running through a forest of just plain green trees and nothing else.  
She was completely amazing.  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask! Have you heard anything about Magnus? I was out trying to find him, he wasn't home either."  
"No I haven't. Should I ask Izzy? She knows everything." and I wasn't lying, that woman was like a mind reader!  
"No what about Alec? I doubt it though." I wanted to tell her he wouldn't though, he only believes to love me.  
"No, he's to anti-social. It sucks your his only friend." I regretted saying that, but Clary jut shrugged,  
"Were all we have, without each other we'd just be lost." my stomach twisted,  
"Why do you say that?" then the door opened to show a man in about his 40's, Clary's father, Valentine Fray.  
"Clarissa, what have you gotten yourself into?" I would of thought nothing of it, if he had looked worried or scared. But all I saw was anger, anger and hate.

******Scary, right? Valentine scares me a lot xD lol**


	11. Not An Actual Chapter, READ IT ANYWHO!

**This is not an actual chapter, BUT IS IMPORTANT! xD**

**I have been meaning to tell you the following things:**

**1. I have a twitter you can follow me on and scream at me to update on. My user is Blue_Sweatshirt… Don't ask.**

**2. I have a YouTube channel. I would prefer if you didn't watch the video's I have up now, because there old, stupid, and my hair looks like crap. My user is iKobain**

**3. Should I start a tumblr? 'Cause apparently all the cool kids have on, so I'm all: Hmmm…. Should I? 9I don't even know what the bloody hell it is anyway xD)**

**4. The sequel of my fan fic Meeting Alec Lightwood IS INDEED up! It is… LEAVING MAGNUS BANE! Just from the title you should know its sad xD.**

**5. My best friend (Her user on this website is NaturalBornLoser) is the reason I'm lacking on the updates! I don't wanna update till she reads them! But I soon enough just said: UGH YOU SUCK! WHO NEEDS YOU? And started updating anyway…. I hope she doesn't get mad reading this… My other BFF (lolz, who says that anymore? xD) Elizabeth is also reading my fan fictions! :D! She doesn't have an account yet though xD.**

**6. Who else is just waiting for the A/M scene Cassie Clare is gonna post up? I WANNA READ HICKEY MAKING!**

**7. I think I'm done now…**

**8. Or am I?**

**9. Hmm…. Nana :D I love her and her awesomeness! (Nana Osaki from the anime NANA xD)**

**10. I think I'm done xD. I'm gonna go put up videos up of me and Elizabeth on YouTube now! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yo yo yo MOFO's! That's me failing to sound gangster. So, this is the 11th chapter of Worthless Beings :) it shall be in Alec then Clary's POV!**

**Alec POV**  
The fact Magnus was wearing my clothes sent chill down my spine. It was as simple as he was amazing; he almost made me forget about Jace. Oh, wait, Jace.  
"Um, I'll be right back." Magnus looked up at me from stuffing his face with pizza then nodded. Well that was bloody damn cute. I smiled and walked into the kitchen calling Jace on my cell,  
"Hello?" I smiled at his smooth voice,  
"Hey where have you been? You didn't come home last night."  
"Um, Clary got hit by a car and I was there so I took her to the hospital. She's fine by the way."  
"Oh, you have Clary? Magnus was-"  
"Magnus is with you?" he asked. I heard a faint yell in the background, "Clary wants to talk to him." I said okay and walked into the living room handing the phone to Magnus telling him who it was. He grabbed it,  
"Clary! Where are you? Are you-" Clary cut him off. A second or so later he reared up, "You poor thing! You're alright right?" he sighed in relief. His eyes got surprisingly huge afterwards,  
"Me? Well, I'll tell you later. Bye." he snapped the phone shut. He looked at me,  
"How am I going to tell her what happened?" I shrugged,  
"You'll find a way."

**Clary POV (A/N: talk about awkward but as soon I wrote Clary POV the song Clarissa by****Mindless Self Indulgence****came on...)****  
**  
I stared at the phone for a few moments before handing it back to Jace the. Looked at my father,  
"Hey dad," I said putting a fake smile on. His face was stern and angry. I was scared out of my mind, for Magnus, for Jace, for myself.  
"Clarissa Morgenstern Fray! What have you done to get yourself into this? Do you understand how much money this will end up to? Do you?" I shook my head no,  
"Sorry sir," Jace looked confused, like he was looking at a father screaming at his child for getting hurt. Hahaha, how funny.  
"You're grounded? No more Magnus, no more going out, you will go to school then come home. Nothing else!"  
"But dad! Magnus is-"  
"Magnus is as good as dead Clarissa! After this, I will be going to his father-"  
"NO!" I screamed tearing up, "Please! Don't tell his father anything! He'll kill him!" Jace was not only confused, he looked awkward, scared, and wigged out.  
"That exactly what I plan to do-" a nurse cut my father off,  
"Clarissa Fray? Uh, you have a visitor. Um, Sebastian Fray? Your brother?" Jace perked up at the name. He and my brother hated each other. It was something sports related I think, but that's just a rumor. I know it's not true though, no one fist fights over sports.  
"That basterd," Jace whispered, his fists curling tightly inwards making his knuckles turn white. I would have to ask him about them later, because right now, I was beyond scared. I was terrified.  
Pale blond hair covered slightly his black eyes as he glared at me,  
"My my, little sister! What a terrible-" his eyes slipped off mine to Jace's, "Oh, you are hear. The one with the _queer_ brother." Jace clenched his jaw. So that was it, he was defending Alec. I frowned; I hated my brother, so much. It was like a fire that wouldn't ever go out, he beat Magnus up every time he laid eyes on him, he spits insults at Isabelle Lightwood only because she wouldn't have sex with him, and makes fun of Alec in front of Jace. In front of anyone probably. I'm amazing he hasn't screamed to the whole school Alec is gay.  
"Sebastian, shut the hell up." I growled. He looked at me and smirked,  
"Are you sticking up for this boys _faggot_ bro-" There was this loud crack that came right before Sebastian fell to the floor, hitting his head on the wall. Jace pulled his bloodied hand back and almost spit something out before my father grabbed Jace by the neck,  
"How dare you-" Jace spit in my dad's face. By then, I had fainted from over excitement.****

**Poor Alec Dx getting insulted when he didn't do anything! But I actually really liked this chapter xD****  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**So this'll be in Alec then Jace's POV! XD just so you know, there school prom is coming up! Who will go with who? (so not what your imaging, I swear xD) By the way, been meaning to inform you all: I have a DeviantArt too! My user is x-melloxmatt-x... I loved****Death Note****for aloooonnnggg time xD**

**Alec POV****  
**  
After that phone call I had with Jace, it was time to pick Max up. Magnus took some of Isabelle's make up to cover up some of the bruises. He looked amazing no matter what, not like the 'I'm so in love with him', In the 'He is just seriously beautiful in every way and form'.  
We walked out to my car, nothing fancy, just a black Honda. Magnus looked at it then smiled,  
"Well that fits you."  
"How?"  
"Plain and all black," he laughed at his own joke and I cracked a grin,  
"Wow, your so kind." he chuckled to himself an got into the passenger seat of my 'Plain and all Black' car. I got into the driver seat and started the engine. As we drove down the rode Magnus turned his head to me and asked,  
"Do you like, love, Jace?" The question caused me to slam on the brakes and start to freak out,  
"W-where did you hear that?" he looked down to his lap,  
"I just guessed, I mean, your always so... Happy around him."  
"H-he's my brother! Of course I'm happy around him!" he looked at me with blank golden green eyes,  
"Not a normal brotherly-love happy." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding,  
"Look, I don't know where you got that, but I don't love Jace. I'm not even gay!" I felt terrible lying to Magnus, it was the last thing me deserved. But that's just me, big genius Alec Lightwood. Magnus sighed and looked back out the window as I started driving again. In about 5 minutes we pulled up to Max's friends house, what was the boys name? Dylan?  
I went up the few stairs there house had and knocked on the door. A woman, about 35 at most, opened the door smiling.  
"Alexander! Are you here to pick up Max?"  
"Sure am Ms. Jeen"** (A/N: Go making up names at last minute! XD) **  
"Okay, I'll be right back with him." I nodded as she walked off, so I looked back at my car to see Magnus talking or singing to himself. I smile slightly but was interrupted by Ms. Jeen coming at the door with Max,  
"How was he?" I asked ruffling his jet black hair.  
"Oh he was an angel, Maxwell is such a dear!" I smile and make Max say thank you for watching him and we walked back to my car. Max looked at Magnus with big blue eyes and whispered to me,  
"Alec, who is that?" Magnus looked out his window and smiled getting out,  
"Hi, I'm Magnus, your Max right?" Max looked even smaller next to Magnus even though me and him where the same height. His eye looked up and down and all over Magnus then said,  
"Why are you wearing my brothers clothes?" Magnus lost his smile for a moment then found it again,  
"Mine got dirty, so Alec let me borrow his. Right?" I looked at Magnus then lowered my gaze to Max smiling,  
"Right." I suspected Max to ask more questions, but he just nodded and got in the car. As soon as he did Magnus got rid of his smile, which I now noticed was fake, then got back into his seat.

**Jace POV**

I felt amazing, I knocked Sebastian out and caused (probably) severe brain injuries. Clary had fainted I the middle of it from over excitement or so, that's just what the nurse said. And even though my throat is bruised from Valentine trying to kill me, even though one of the girls of my dreams is in the hospital, and the fact my brother thinks he's in love with me, I feel amazing. The fact that I have hurt Sebastian so bad to where he's in a hospital bed makes me feel like the whole world is off my shoulders. He's been giving Alec hell for the past 2 years and it's the last thing Alec needed on his mind. That he was unnatural and wrong? It's not like it was his choice to like guys, he was just born this way. (A/N: Lady Gaga? Dx I hate her..)  
Valentine had to leave the hospital seeming the fact I blamed Sebastian and my poor abused throat all on him, which means it was only half a lie. The bad thing, the nurse will probably need therapy after today. And Clary hasn't woken up, which I mean she's only been out for about 30 minutes, but I can worry. So as I was sitting next to her bed the doctor came in,  
"She'll be fine, you can leave."  
"I'd rather be here when she woke up."  
"Shouldn't you be at school?  
"Shouldn't you be doing your job?" I snapped back. He narrowed his eyes,  
"Her leg might have to be cut open just to-"  
"What?" he ignored my outburst an continued,  
"Just to be sure there isn't any metal or dirt of some sort in her leg." (A/N: I totally just made that up xD) I nodded and slowly turned to look at her again,  
"Do yo know how much longer she'll be here?"  
"At most? A week or two." I smiled, I doubt she'd even go to the dance without a busted leg. I guess I could just go with some chick or Izzy. She probably has a date though. Eh, maybe she'll go with me 'cause she's a loving sister. I chuckled, Yeah, in my dreams. The doctor left without me noticing.  
Clary's eyes fluttered open then she put her hands over them,  
"I hate the sun!" she said. I laughed,  
"Welcome back Sleepin' Beauty." she rubbed her eyes, which would've smudged make up everywhere, if she wore it of course.  
"Ugh, what happened? I just remember dead looking Sebbie and a pissed off Valie."  
"Sebbie? Valie?" she snorted,  
"S'what I call then when I make fun of them."  
"Wow, well, you remember well. I blasted in your brothers face, got choked by your dad, then the poor nurse came in and I told her it was all Valentine and she kicked him out. Pretty interesting day if you ask me." she laughed again,  
"My my, your smarter than you look. I figured you where all looks no brain." I smirked,  
"That's what everyone thinks, until they actually know me."  
"How many people know you real close then?"  
"One, just one." she cocked an eyebrow,  
"Who?"  
"Alec of course." she hit her forehead as if to say 'Duh!' to herself.  
"I knew that," she said, "but maybe I just wanted some blackmail material." I smiled,  
"Is that a threat?" She gave me a wicked grin,  
"No, that's a promise."

**XD oh Clary silly you! And poor Magnus, he must feel like no one cares about him anymore :( It's sad!****  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Magnus and Clary POV today! So, I was talkin' with my friend StarryOwlEyes (read her fanfictions! She = Amazing!) and we have agreed to do a fanfiction together! Battle of the Alec's! It's where her wet, sexy, Alec with a big long sword and my cranky, closeted, and mean Alec go to war! Woot Woot! But sadly, she isn't feeling well so wish her some feelin' better and we'll see what we can do! :)****  
**  
**Magnus POV**

The drive back to Alec's was silent, minus Max singing to himself while he read his manga. Alec kept glancing at me as I stared out the window of the car, his gaze felt like they where drilling holes in the back of my head. I wasn't really thinking about Alec though, I was thinking about the guy that was wearing the mask. I was just trying to think of who it could of been. He was thin, his eyes looked black from what I could tell, and his voice was forced that low.  
I then looked at Alec, and my heart felt a ping of hurt. Why would he lie to me? What did I do to be lied to? Did he really just not like me? No, he wouldn't of helped me then. Was he ashamed of himself? He is a Lightwood, they don't show many faults. It's like there number one priority is to look good and never lose. That had to be it; he was afraid of disappointing his family.  
He looked over at me again making me jump and turn my head. Max looked up from his book,  
"I'm hungry, are we gonna eat when we get home?" Alec put a big smile on,  
"Yeah, we got some pizza earlier you can heat up." Max did a small fist pump and smiled. I grinned at him, I wish I had siblings. Then I wouldn't be completely alone. But then I thought of Clary, and her brother. And how- oh my god, Clary. I looked at Alec,  
"C-could you drop me off at the hospital? I need to see Clary."  
"Sure, want me to come with you? Jace is there with her."  
"Why is Jace with a girl?" Max asked. Alec shrugged,  
"I don't know." another lie. He's good at this.  
"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't care."

**...…**

The hospital chemicals made shivers go down my spine, I had been here more than any other person should ever be. I walked up to the front desk with Alec beside me and Max behind us,  
"How can I help- Oh Magnus!" she was Ms. Layne. She had been the one to check in my every visit, every single injury that was ever serious.  
"Hi Ms. Layne, I'm here to see Clary Fray. She was in a car crash."  
"Oh, you mean that girl that always brings you here when you get hurt? The red head?"  
"Thats her," I smiled. Alec started getting tenser with ever word that was said.  
"She's in room 268 on the 3rd floor sweetie." I nodded thanking her and walked over to he elevators. I waited for Alec and Max and clicked the number 3. The doors closed and we went up, first floor, second, then third. A tiny ding sound let us know we where there and the doors opened. As soon as it opened far enough for me to get through, I walked out. I looked around not seeing anyone and ran down the hall until I got there, room 268. Everything was white, and it hut my eyes. I didn't bother knocking and walked right in.  
She looked fine to tell the truth, she was just laying there with frozen yogurt and talking with golden boy. She turned her head at me and smiled,  
"Magnus! Your okay!" she opened her arms and I chuckled hugging her.  
"I wouldn't go that far, but for the most part, I'm fine."  
"At least its me in the hospital bed and not you." I could feel Jace, Alec, and even Max's confused stare on me.  
"Yeah," I said, "A change for once."

**Clary's POV**

Magnus and I talked away like no one was there while Jace and Alec chattered a little every now and then. I looked at Alec then Magnus,  
"So, anything fun to tell me? How'd you end up with the best soccer player by your side?" and just saying that made his smile drop. He looked and his lap, letting me relies he was wearing Alec's clothes.  
"I um, was..." his voice lowered considerably, "I w-was r-raped." My eyes widened and my jaw went slack,  
"W-What? Who, what? Why?" Jace snapped his head to look at me and Alec just lowered his. Magnus put some of his hair behind his ears and closed his eyes,  
"I don't know. I think I know, but I'm not sure."  
"Who do you think it is?" I asked, "It could be anyone." his eyes opened again to look at me,  
"I-I think... I think it was Sebastian."****

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Sad chapter, isn't it? I know, I'm terrible.**


	15. Chapter 14

****

**So Alec then Jace PoV tooodddaaayyy! Woot Woot! Sorry for late updates Dx my family has been re-doing the upstairs of our house! As soon as we finish I should start updating again. By the way, who read the Malec scene Cassie Clare wrote? My brain turned into mush when I finished it! And Im so sorry for the late update! Ive been lazy, but don't worry! Me and my friend StarryOwlEyes and it will be called: Battle of the Alec's! DUN DUN DUN!******

**Alec PoV**

If he was talking about what I think he was, anger flared inside me. That basterd! That douche bag! That-  
"Alec," Jace said, "what happened to Magnus?"  
I looked at Jace and shook my head,  
"It's not really my business to tell you."  
Clary was going frantic, the nurse came in trying to calm her but she was just screaming,  
"Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened? Magnus! Why?" and he wasn't taking it well, he was rubbing her back telling her he's sorry and to calm down, even though you could tell he was stressed. I stared at Magnus for a few moments; I noted the scars that ran down his face. I had lied about not seeing them; they were like white on black, way to noticeable.  
I turned to Jace who was staring at Clary, my heart fluttered at his expression. He was smiling, even though Clary was freaking out, he had a big grin.  
"Jace, why are you smiling?" he turned to me and smiled even wider,  
"I beat Sebastian's face in for you,"  
"What? Why? What was he saying about me?" heat rose to my face as anger flowed though my veins.  
"Alec," Jace began, "I know you like me. Well, at least you think you do."  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but this is not the place we should be talking about this." he grabbed my forearm and dragged me outside of the room; the last thing I heard was Magnus asking my name.

**Jace PoV**

I pulled Alec down the hallway and into the elevator, when the doors closed I looked at him,  
"You don't like me."  
"What the hell Jace? I never said I even liked guys!" he was rubbing his arm where I had my death grip on,  
"No man looks at other men smiling looking like love just punched him in the face, unless of course, he's gay."  
"Look Jace, I don't know what you've heard or-"  
"You like Magnus, you know that, right? That you like him a lot; He loves you; he's been staring at you for the past 3 years. And he hates me, see the connection?"  
"Jace! Shut. Up." the elevator opened up to the 3rd floor and we got out walking to Clary's room,  
"I don't care what Sebastian said or did," we stopped in front of the door of room 268, "But I don't love Magnus. I don't even like him much in general! I just helped him because he needed it." I narrowed my eyes and pointed towards the bed,  
"Then you tell him that." Alec turned his head to the bed where Clary and Magnus where staring at them. Magnus's eyes where shining when he closed his eyes and got up leaving the room.  
"Magnus!" Clary yelled, "Magnus come back!" she started climbing out of her bed before the nurse made her stay down, I looked at Alec who looked possibly, the worse I've ever seen. I frowned,  
"You keep telling yourself that you don't love him. You're hurting him more than he already has been." he glared at me,  
"How would you know?"  
"Don't tell me you never noticed the scars. There all over the back of his neck. And now his face." with that, I walked into the room letting Alec stand at the doorway by himself.  
"Just notice sooner than later," I muttered to myself.

**Dx Alec is soooooo meeeaaannnn! My poor Magnus! I just wanna run up and hug him and Clary! :'( thank you for reading, I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating T^T I've been really busy on deviant art! Just got a new scanner and what not! But DisturbingEmily told me she missed WB so I said I would update! So here we go! Magnus and Clary PoV :D******

**Magnus PoV:**

It all hurt, everything, all my insides. My heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces. Any thought I had ever had about Alec, holding me, or kissing me... They were gone, like sand slipping through fingers.  
A loud sob escaped from my lungs and I covered my mouth with my hands. I leaned against the brick wall of the hospital and rubbed my eyes with my palms. I slid down the wall, ripping Alec's sweater and scratching my back. I was sure I looked like a disaster. I could see it now, ripped up shirt and make up all over my face.  
I rubbed the tips of my fingers over my scars. The deepest always had more texture. I hated this, who I was, who I loved. If I could just be someone else, start new, I know life would be so much better. But, I don't want to never see Alec's ice blue eyes again, or sit around crying while watching The Notebook with Clary while eating ice cream.  
Specks of water started hitting my face, I grinned.  
"It starts storming," I laughed sarcastically, "how appropriate." and rubbed my arms hoping to get some warmth out of the sweater Alec let me have. I sighed and closed my eyes. Alec...

**Clary PoV**

I was furious! Alexander Lightwood was the biggest asshole I have ever seen! I was seething on the bed, trying to get the damned nurse off me.  
"Alec! I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" He glared at me and walked off,  
"Whatever." Jace sighed and scratched his head. He mumbled something to himself and looked at me,  
"I guess I should go look for Magnus or something." I nodded,  
"Please, find him and bring him back. I don't want his dad to find him!" I shuttered at the thought of Magnus's father even touching him. Jace nodded and stood up from his chair,  
"Alright," he walk up to me and pecked my temple making my face turn a deep red. He smiled,  
"Try to relax some. Get some rest." I stammered and nodded laying my head onto my pillow,  
"O-okay..." I closed my eyes and smiled. I wonder if we'll ever have anything….

**Im soooo sorry its short but….. :D did yeah like it? I like this one a whole bunch! Review? :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Wooo! Quick update :D Alec and Jace's PoV! Now you can finally know what's up in Alec's head!****  
****Alec PoV:**

Screw this! Screw Jace, screw Magnus, to hell with Clary! This was bull! Jace has no right to say I don't love him! Magnus is just some mopey outcast that wants attention! Who the hell would even WANT to touch him?  
I ripped the hospital doors open and stomped out into the rain.  
"How fitting," I hissed under my breath. I saw Magnus from the corner of my eye and growled, I wanted my clothes back. I walked away though, not caring at the moment. I'd get them back later.  
My boots made a loud clunk against the sidewalk. My hair stuck to my face from the rain, and my clothes were soaked. This was stupid. I could of just stayed in the warm, dry, hospital. But hospitals make me sick. The chemical smell burns my throat and the feel once you walk in gives me goose bumps.  
I clenched my jaw and kept on walking, people running into me or hitting my shoulder while passing. Idiots. I gazed around, and noticed, I was the only one with out an umbrella. How come I didn't know I was suppose to rain? I always know these things! I'm the big brother, the one running the house! Paying the bills!  
The thing was, my life was just fine! Dandy! Then Magnus came in, all star struck like I was something the world had never had before! I'm a jock, I have black hair, blue eyes. That's all. Why am I so amazing? Jace, oh god, Jace is absolutely perfect! Why not drool over him? He has a better body, better tan, better everything. He even has decent grades! Who would even noticed if I left? I mean Max, my real blood brother, likes Jace more. Izzy and him have so much more in common!  
My god, coffee sounds so amazing right now. Maybe sit down and doodle on a napkin at Starbucks or something. That sounded so nice, dry off, drink something warm. I could think some, about what I want.

What do I want?  
**  
****Jace PoV:**

I smiled at Clary as she blushed as red as a rose. Her emerald eyes twinkled as she smiled gently and laid her head on her pillow. I stood up and walked out of the room and took the elevator to the lobby. The nurse looked at me and smiled showing her teeth. I nodded at her grinning and walked out into the storm. When did it even start raining?  
I searched for Magnus in the obvious places: behind a tree, on a bench, etc. Nope. I walked around the hospital and looky their! Magnus sitting with his head on his knee's. His shoulders were shaking violently, either from crying or the storm freezing him. I vote both.  
"Magnus," I got onto my knee's next to him, "You should come in. You'll get sick."  
"Who would care?" his voice was cracked full with hurt. Rejection. I wasn't surprised, he's lived with it for years.  
"I'm sure Clary would a whole lot."  
"She has you, everyone has you." I put my hand on his should and sat next to him,  
"Magnus, I'm not really all that great. Not everyone loves me."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Well, there's you for starters." I grinned as he glared at me,  
"Of course I don't love you. Your a cocky asshole. I envy you! You have everything at your feet! You always have." he sounded so... Defeated.  
"I don't have every-" he cut me off,  
"Stop lying to make me feel better! It doesn't work! You do have everything! Love, a family, friends! You don't get beat and teased everyday! You don't have to be scared to go home! You don't have to hide from your dad, or be hit for each screw up! You don't have to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on like you mean nothing! You are everything to everyone!  
They all wonder how you'll style your hair, or what you'll wear to school the next day! I get shoved into lockers, and called a fag everyday! My self esteem plummets more and more and I don't think I even have any left! I don't allow myself to eat because I don't want to gain any weight because I don't want to be that fat gay idiot! You ARE what the world wants, and needs! Your like a drug to people! If your not their, they have to purpose to live! They breathe you Jace! Your what they all want to have or want to be! I'm just the fag who sits in a corner and cries. Your just... Your just the most amazing thing to grace the planet. You have everything. You have Alec."  
I stared at him, my mouth was open in awe. That was just... Heartbreaking.  
"Magnus," I breathed, "I don't have Alec. He's attached to you by an invisible string. What you have to do is follow it, and find him. Do not let him take no for an answer. You are his world. Don't you dare think any differently." Magnus's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. He nodded,  
"Okay," then he did something I never thought could happen. He hugged me. Magnus Bane hugged me. He kissed me on my cheek, which amazed me even more.  
"Thank you." then he ran off.

**  
****What did ya think? Sad stuff right? XD****  
****I am seriously proud of this chapter though! :D Review?**


	18. Chapter 17

**I know guys, you don't want some stupid excuse, so I won't. I'll just tell you what happened: I got writers block. Then got grounded. End of story. I'm back, and I'll try to update more often. Life's been crazy since school started.**

**Alec's PoV:**

I walked into a small unknown family owned coffee shop completely soaked. This was just great. I walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee and sat at a window seat. I took my sweater off to let it dry some and took sips from my coffee. I couldn't help but think of what Magnus puts in _his_ coffee. But then stopped, I didn't really want to think about Magnus.  
I stood up with my sweater in my hand and walked into the bathroom turning the hand dyer on and putting my jacket under it. I turned and looked into the mirror. I look terrible. My hair was worse than it normally was, and I had bags under my eyes. Guess that's what I get for refusing to sleep just so I could study. Shook my hair out with my hands; trying to get as much water out as I could. When the dyer stopped so I lifted my foot to press the button again, I didn't want to touch it. _Germs_...  
I sat on the floor, every now and then flipping my sweater around. My shirt was still damp and my pants still soaked at the bottom. Biting the inside of my lip I locked the bathroom door and took my shirt off. Might as well get that dry.  
Then I realized how stupid this was. I was stripping in a coffee shops bathroom trying to dry my clothes. This is just _weird_. I stuck my shirt under the hand dyer anyway and paced around in the small bathroom.  
Okay. Magnus Bane. I closed my eyes and thought about his face. Black hair that was longer and shorter in different places, almost like he cut it himself, the longest piece only went to his shoulder. He has tan caramel colored skin with white, thick and thin, scars running over his cheeks and around his eyes. His jaw line was soft and feminine. Without make up, his eyes were _huge_ with a slight slant, showing he was at least partly Asian. His nose bridge had a perfect curve, and his lips were full. He had a habit of bending his nails with his teeth and losing eye contact if he was nervous. His body was frightfully thin and lengthy; he looked like he stepped right out of a manga. He either wore bright colorful clothes or was monotone with blacks and grays. His eyes though; they were quite interesting. They look like a bright grass green with specks of a melted gold. His pupils were naturally slit, almost like a cat's. I won't lie, he is beautiful. But I have a feeling that he doesn't know it.  
I was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door and a voice saying, "Sir? You need to come out; you've been in there over 30 minutes."  
She sounded so embarrassed, but I can't blame her, I'd be too. I stood up and put my shirt back on and walked out,  
"Sorry," I muttered. She blushed and nodded, walking away. I moved over to the window of the store to see it had stopped raining. Sun rays were peaking though the gray clouds, letting some light to the world. Kind of how I felt right now, like some happiness might find its way to me through this big mess.

I just hope that happiness doesn't wear glitter.

**Jace PoV****  
**  
I walked back into the hospital and rode the elevator up to Clary's room. She was talking with the nurse as she was handed lunch. The nurse walked out with a quick nod at me, and Clary smiling as she took a bite out of her turkey sandwich.  
"Jace! Just in time! New Girl's on! I _love_ Zooey Deschanel!" I pretended to know who that was and sat down on the chair next to Clary anyway. As soon as Zooey, or Jess in the show, started crying to Dirty Dancing, I turned it off.  
"Hey! I was-"  
"How can you watch that? She _sings_ to herself!" Clary pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes,  
"I sing to myself Jace." she rolled her eyes as if to say: _Duh_! Where have you _been_?  
I smiled and shook my head,  
"That's fine and dandy 'n' all, but just, really? It's annoying."  
She stuck her tongue out showing all her chewed food. My lips curled back in disgust,  
"That's so gross," I said. 'sissy,' she muttered while turning the TV back on.  
I grinned and sat back in my chair, watching this awful show anyway. Thinking about how easily I could get use to watching shows next to Clary _forever_.****

**So, who else saw the season premiere of New Girl and was disappointed? It was cute and all, but it just kind of sucked. Which is a shame, cause I LOVE Zooey Deschanel! -sigh- oh well.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You can go ahead and kill me. I suck, I know. I've been in a HUGE writers block and school and blah blah blah blah. I've missed writing this, so here we are! Chapter 19!**

**Magnus POV:**

I searched for Alec for hours. But I never looked for him in obvious places though, like his home. But once I found him, I didn't know if I even wanted to talk to him. He treats me bad and enough people all ready do that to me. I don't want to be hurt anymore, I just want to be held, and loved. I want to be sung to sleep and fingers to gently comb through my hair. I want to be driven crazy with light kisses all over my face, and neck, and chest. I want to lie on top of Alec while I sleep and breathe in his scent of cherry blossoms and books. I want him to touch me in places no one else can, and to kiss him whenever I want. I want to be able to put my hands up his shirt when I'm cold. I want him to _love me. _

But you can't always get what you want, now can you? Even if you deserve the support, even if your life has been completely _fucked _from the beginning. God doesn't always want to help, sometimes he just wants to sit back and watch people suffer. Which I never thought to fair, which is why I never quite believed in God.

At that moment, Alec turned around and saw me. We just stared at each other for what seemed a life time. There were no words exchanged, no bad names. Not even a small 'hi'. We just looked. Until I finally found the courage to turn around and walk away. But it wasn't even before I made 5 feet away from him he said,

"I think your beautiful Magnus." If he had said that to me a week ago, my knees would have buckled and my insides would have melted. But how I replied surprised me more than it did him,

"I thought you were," His eyes grew, which made me smile a little, his eyes were so pretty. Pretty didn't even do them justice. They were darker than any royal blue, but brighter than any sunny sky. They were like a constant storm, always changing different shades of colours.

"I don't really blame you; I've become quite the little monster." I grinned slightly, _now _he chooses to be nice.

"You know Alexander," he shuttered lightly, "I always thought you were different. I always thought that you were the one who was going to make my life better. But you made it worse. My dad found out I was gay, but hell, anyone can see that. But if I hadn't spent my time being in love with you, I'd actually be happy for once. I wouldn't worry about how I look so much, but how I _feel_. But I guess it's not your fault I fell in love with you. It just happened.

And I know you love Jace. And as happy as it would make me to see you smile, Clary loves him more than you ever could. And if anything, she deserves him more than anything. I'd give _anything _to see her filled with joy. _Anything. _And if that means my life gets worse and worse, let it be. Clary has been so good to me, and she needs something in return! And I'll be damned if she doesn't get the boy of her damn dreams!"

He looked speechless, because he _was. _Everything I said was one-hundred percent true. He just didn't want to admit it.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me, c'mon baby can you bleed like me? _

**Clary POV**

Spending time with Jace was not what I thought it would be. I always figured he was snobbish to everyone. But he was sweet, to me. To Magnus. And Mags needed that, more than just me telling him he'll be okay. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him, much less my _brother _touching…. Him in…. _Places. _And I know it was him. There is no thinking about it. It was Sebastian.

I just want him to go to jail. Him and dad. They're bad people, and I don't want anything to do with them. They treat Magnus badly, and he doesn't need any more of that. He gets it at home, at school, hell, even in public.

Stuff like this is always what I'm thinking about, but Jace stops that. He lets me calm down. He makes me happy, y'know? He's sweet and thoughtful when he doesn't have a reputation to keep up. Which I can respect. Sometimes.

"You cold?" he asked me while sitting in one of the guest chairs watching TV.

"Nah, I'm bored though." I wasn't lying. Hospital's sucked. Nothing to do.

"I could fix that," he took that moment to look at me grinning.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really," he said. He stood and walked up to me. He lowered his head close to me, so close I could feel his breathe on my face. His hands hovered on my cheek, and then-

"Poke!" he poked my cheek and laughed. I rolled my eyes smiling,

"Loser."

_Today is the greatest day I've ever known, can't wait for tomorrow, might not have that long._

**LUL. SORRY FOR THE FAIL ON CLARY AND JACE. That totally sucked. (Btw, the lyrics in the Magnus POV was from Bleed Like Me by Garbage, the song lyrics in the Clary POV was Today by Smashing Pumpkins.)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D Review?**


End file.
